Lappland/File
|Edit tab}} File= Lappland's real identity is unknown, her background is mystery. She has demonstrated impressive destructive prowess in tactical assaults and search-and-destroy missions. She is currently a special ops Operator for Rhodes Island. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed blurry outline of internal organs with visible unusual dark spots. Unusually high concentration of Originium particles were present in her circulation, indicating signs of infection and confirming her as infected at this stage. ;Assimilation 13% :A large number of Originium crystals have been formed on the surface of Lappland. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.27u/L :Lappland's disease progression needs to be closely monitored. Archives Archive 1 Operator Lappland is seldom concerned for her own safety. She is a thrill seeker, getting high off the chaos of destruction of battle. Fearless in combat, Lappland also has an esoteric sense of humor, taunting all before her with jokes hinting at cruelty. Lappland has been marked for close medical observation due to severe symptoms of Oripathy. According to as yet unconfirmed reports, Lappland might have come from a certain family in Siracusa known for moving in certain dangerous circles, but scouring all active and inactive lists involving Siracusa failed to connect Lappland to any of the families. Because of the extreme risk involved in probing the Siracusan families, the investigation has been terminated. Archive 2 Oripathy's symptoms go beyond the physical to affect Lappland's staunch commitment to certain personal goals, such as large-scale violence. Although Rhodes Island has exerted some degree of control over her behavior while deployed, she still does more or less whatever she wants in battle, which has been a problem for coordinated operations with her teammates. Lappland's rather unique symptoms seem to enhance her fighting abilities--very rare among Infected. Her weapon, a specially designed eastern-style sword, complements her Arts. She appears to wield her Originium power untrained, through raw talent alone. Her deceptive combat style and fierce offensive maneuvers make up for her lack of stamina. Furthermore, Lappland's uncanny ability to discern weakness neutralizes virtually any advantage an opponent with Originium power or other special ability may have. She is able to counter her enemy's attacks completely after only a few moments of observation. Archive 3 Based on scattered reports and eyewitness accounts, Operator Lappland is a Penguin Logistics employee with a connection to Texas, a liaison from the company to Rhodes Island. The two make conscious efforts to avoid each other. Still, in situations where they were forced to work together, Lappland has not gone out of her way to antagonize Texas. She has actually been playing a sort of mind game, and enjoyed every minute of it. Lappland treats other PL personnel cordially, but they have not warmed to her, and their meetings are always rather awkward (though thankfully rare). Lappland tries to get along with other Rhodes Island Operators, as long as no one gets in her way. Record All Lupus Operators display a guarded reaction to Operator Projekt Red's presence, with Operator Lappland exhibiting the most intense, most uncontrollable aura of dread and animosity. Until a solution is devised to mitigate the tension, keeping the two separated is advised. Archive 4 Record Comment accessed from another classified source: In the future, you may want to think carefully about how you handle Lappland. She's alone wolf (note: this is Lupus slang for a Lupus ostracized from the community) who's been hurt. She's lost her family and will never truly be a part of another one. You don't need to know what's been keeping her alive till now, and you can try to heal her wounds, but remember this: Madness can never be healed. Nothing in her past should happen again. If you still decide to keep her around, you'll ultimately be faced with a choice... Maybe you're not yet mentally ready to fight her. So please, listen to my advice again: For your sake and the sake of those you care about, do choose wisely. |-| Evaluation= Category:Lappland Category:Character files